


Traded Away

by Amberina78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina78/pseuds/Amberina78
Summary: The prophecy had come out to the dark lord and he went to attack the Potter family after dealing with the Longbottom family. No one is entirely sure what happened that night they just know that James and Lily Potter daughter had been killed by the dark lord and their son had survived, Lily and James have fallen into a coma and the dark lord has disappeared without a trace.What no one knew is who sold out the Potter family, if Lily and James would wake up.When Harry went to his first year at Hogwarts he met a girl who reminded him of his mother and looked a lot like him, however he had been told his sister had died. Who was this girl that had a mysterious past and was sorted into Slytherin, and why did he feel such a connection to this girl who was a complete stranger.Will the truth of what truly happened that night unfold or will the truth remain unknown.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Two Times The Good News

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or get anything from this except the joy of getting my ideas out there.
> 
> I will be updating relationships and characters as I go through each chapter.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos also bookmark if you wish.

James and Lily Potter were expecting their first child at the end of July, however they would not be expecting just one child, they were expecting two. Lily had just returned from her healer appointment, she had been concerned about the fact she had been sick for the past month.  
  
Lily had not had the chance to get in before now plus she thought it was a stomach bug, however when you suddenly blow up the stove because your husband is being an idiot to your best friend, it is time to go see a healer.  
  
Lily was now sitting on the couch trying to figure out how to tell James he was going to be a father, she knew he would be excited for the news but what had her concerned was she was having twins and she knew the pure bloods only ever need one heir what if he didn't want them both just one.  
  
At her appointment she was told she was having one boy, one girl. She was two and a half months along. She should have went to the healer at St. Mungos sooner and found out what was wrong, but she was stubborn and busy.  
  
The war was wreaking havoc on the wizarding world and it was only getting worse. Add to the fact that her best friend was working as a spy for the light side and in constant danger, it was highly stressful.  
  
The front door opened and she heard the voices of Sirius, James and Remus. She wondered where Severus was. Whatever they were discussing was important and had James riled up.  
  
"I'm just saying Padfoot, we can't trust him."  
  
"Don't say that in front of your wife or Dumbledore, you will be in trouble. Your wife might blow up the kitchen again." Sirius teased.  
  
Remus chuckled and James scowled and was about to retort when he rounded the corner and Lily was sitting on the couch looking very annoyed at her husband.  
  
"Bad mouthing Sev again?"  
  
James opened his mouth to reply but Lily suddenly stood and stormed towards the stairs, half way there she stopped and spun around to yell.  
  
"Severus is out there risking his life for all of us and all you can do is put him down. You need to stop being jealous of him."  
  
"Lils, he..."  
  
"You still think he is in love with me. You're an idiot James. He is married and they are hoping for their first child. He has always been like my brother in fact he asked me sixth year to help him work up the courage to ask Reggie out. Sirius would know that, he is Reggies older twin brother. Grow up Potter." Without another word she turned towards the door sniffling they heard her quickly climb up the stairs at the end of the hall.  
  
"She has a point James. Severus took the mark to ensure my brother never would have to and the fact we have a spy on the inside helps." Sirius said scowling.  
  
Remus sighed and said, "You are the only one who can't see that Severus loves Lily but is not in love with her."  
  
James looked confused, "What is the difference?"  
  
Remus sighed, "I love you James, your like my brother. I am in love with Sirius. What I do with him I would never do with you. I would make love to Sirius and worship his body while trying to get him pregnant, again. Get it now?"  
  
Sirius was bright red as was James he just nodded too shocked to say anything.  
  
"I am going upstairs to check on Lily try to knock your ego down a bit." Remus then went upstairs to speak with Lily.  
  
James sighed and sat down just as the floo turned green and Severus stepped through he had an excited look on his face.  
  
"Where is Lily, I have some amazing news to share but I want her here so I can tell you all at once."  
  
A soft chuckle from behind Severus had him turning around. "Sorry love, I was excited. I should have waited for you."  
  
James suddenly realized the way he looked at Lily was full of admiration. The way he looked at Regulus Black was complete and utter love, awe, respect and a softness that rivaled the way James looked at Lily.  
  
"I can still get through a floo on my own Sev, relax." Reggie said with the same look on his face.  
  
A groan from James had everyone turning towards him. Severus scowled and said, "What can't handle my softer side Potter."  
  
Severus had been asked by Lily to 'please put the past behind him and call James by his first name' he had agreed because his sister had asked. Right now though the name slipped out because of James attitude.  
  
When he was younger he had a crush on Lily Evans but when they had shared a kiss by the Black Lake at Hogwarts in fourth year he realized it was uncomfortable and awkward, it was then he figured out two things, one he loved Lily like a sister and two he was gay.  
  
Just to be sure a couple nights later with Regulus in the same spot he confirmed that thought. The kiss was spectacular amazing and nothing like he experienced with Lily, Severus knew at that point he would do anything for Reggie and he would marry him someday.  
  
When the dark lord wanted to mark Regulus he made a deal with him. "I will take his place, you will mark me instead and all I ask is that you assist me in making Regulus mine. I wish to marry him and he will carry our children."  
  
Voldemort would never mark a mother to be, the consequences of that action could be fatal to the unborn child so he helped Severus by insisting to Arcturus that Severus would make a good husband and then explained what he had offered.  
  
Having a Potions Master on his side would be beneficial to all of them and so the Black family had conceded because they did not want to anger their lord.  
  
"No, Severus it's not that, it's just I've been stupid and blind this whole time."  
  
Sirius groaned James had just made an opportunity for Severus to tease him and he didn't realize it.  
  
Before Sirius could point that out to James, Severus spoke, "We know your blind as a bat, especially when you lose your glasses, and you have been an imbecile since I met you."  
  
Sirius grimaced and James scowled. Severus continued, "I apologize James but I could not resist the opportunity to take a jab at you especially when you set yourself up so perfectly like that, however, what brought this on? Why do you appear so distraught and stressed."  
  
James sighed, "I told Siri we couldn't trust you mainly because I am jealous of your relationship with Lily. She told me you were in love with Reggie and to grow up. Remus told me you loved her but were not in love with her then explained thoroughly what that entailed." James blushed again at the thought.  
  
When James sighed Severus chuckled, "I did have a crush on her at one point or so I thought, but I figured out I was gay and my crush was on Reggie. What I felt was love and admiration but towards a family member."  
  
Curious now James asked, "How did you figure that out?"  
  
"He kissed my by the lake at Hogwarts, but said it felt odd and not in a good way. I told him to try and ask a boy to the lake to kiss him. I don't know if he took my advice or not." Lily said from the door.  
  
James mouth had dropped open Sirius was chuckling and Severus was red as a beet.  
  
Regulus said, "A few nights after his failed kiss with you he asked me to accompany him, he wanted to see if he liked kissing boys and since I had a crush on him, I accepted."  
"And?" Sirius prompted.  
  
"It was the most amazing kiss in the world." Reggie said with a soft and reverent smile on his face.  
  
"It was the moment I realized I wanted Reg and no one else. I made a promise to myself, I would make him mine and never let him go, never allow him harm or pain as long as I could prevent it." Severus said with a soft smile at his husband before gently kissing him.  
  
"I just never saw it before now. Severus I am so sorry for years of abuse and bullying, can you ever forgive me, please."  
  
"Of course James."  
  
Lily cleared her throat and started speaking, "Now that we have reached an understanding, I have news."  
  
She took a deep breath walked to the couch and sat next to James, the others sitting as well.  
  
"I went to the healer today to find out what was wrong with my mood and why I have been tired and nauseous."  
  
Lily swallowed hard and James summoned an elf to get tea and a glass of water for Lily to wet her throat so she could continue.  
  
Sirius got impatient because he was nervous and said, "What did they say? Is it serious?"  
  
"No it's Lily." James said out of habit trying to crack a joke to break the tension in the room.  
  
Everyone chuckled and Lily relaxed a little, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant. Two and a half months, they did a few scans and found out were having twins." Lily looked nervous as she added. "One boy, one girl."  
  
Everyone had gone very quiet, it was Reggie who broke the silence, "Congratulations Lily we are so happy for you."  
  
Everyone else congratulated her while James sat there shocked, he was going to be a dad to not one but two children and he would have a son and daughter.  
  
He noticed everyone was staring at him, Lily looked nervous and a little scared because he hadn't responded. Suddenly he teared up and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a dad." The first one was just above a whisper the second was yelled.  
  
Severus was thinking about waiting to tell everyone about their own good news, Sirius took the opportunity to put him on the spot by reminding everyone of the news he had wanted to share with them.  
  
"Didn't you say when you arrived that you had news to share with us and you wanted Lily to hear it." Severus stated with a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
Severus scowled at Sirius and seriously thought about hexing him senseless, but before he could act on the thought, Lily intervened and asked, "What did you need to tell me? You seemed excited when you came in."  
  
They realized Lily and Remus had been standing in the door longer than they thought.  
  
Severus took a deep breath to steady his nerves than stated, "Reggie is pregnant and we are also expecting twins, though we did not want to know the genders."  
  
Reggie was looking down nervously, everyone started congratulating him and Severus asking when they were expecting.  
  
"We are not expecting until late August early September." Severus stated softly while staring at Regulus like he was the most amazing person in the world.  
  
Reggie blushed softly and smiled happy he had someone as precious and supportive as Severus in his life, happy that Sev came up with a way to protect and marry him.  
  
They decided to do a baby shower for each of them and then a party together since it was too dangerous to have Lily around some of the pure bloods. It was also dangerous for Reggie to be around the order members as they didn't trust him either.  
  
Dreaming of their future with family, friends and peace. They decided to have dinner together to celebrate.  
  
Two weeks later the war would heat up as a prophecy would be overheard and relayed to the dark lord. Their lives and plans would take an abrupt turn about.


	2. The Deal

July 31, 1980  
  
James was watching his wife push out their first child the head was out and now they were getting the rest of the baby worked out.  
  
"Now push Mrs. Potter." The healer said.  
  
Lily pushed with all her might and she felt the pressure release followed by a cry that only lasted a few moments.  
  
"It's a girl, congratulations. Now we need to work on the next baby." The healer stated with a smile.  
  
Out in the waiting room Lord and Lady Potter anxiously awaited an update on the birth of their grandchildren. Lily had been in labor for 14 hours and they had chased everyone out except James because Lily wanted him there. Five minutes before midnight. At 12:01 a.m. the cry of a baby could be heard from the delivery room.  
  
The first child was born now to wait for the second.  
  
James had walked over to where the nurses were cleaning up his eldest, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She resembled her mother and his. A full head of jet black hair with an angelic face and when she opened her eyes the most intense green eyes anyone has ever seen looked back at him full of curiosity.  
  
When they placed the little bundle of life and joy in his arms he knew he was completely wrapped around her tiny little fingers already, he would die to protect this child if need be.  
  
Five minutes later his son had made his entrance in the world. His children being born was the most beautiful and moving moment in his life.  
  
While they cleaned his son he handed his daughter over to Lily so she could start the bonding process with her daughter. James had already reached out to her with his magic starting the bonding process himself, it was important for a magical child to form a bond with their parents and siblings after birth so they could recognize their family no matter what.  
  
James walked back over to the nurse while she cleaned his son, he was crying hard and had not stopped since he was born. No matter what they did to try to calm or comfort him nothing seemed to work. James was getting concerned because the baby sounded very distressed and he was getting more upset by the moment. Suddenly his daughter made a cooing sound. Her brother calmed instantly, though he did whimper followed by a similar whimper from his sister. It was then that they realized he had been searching for his sister this whole time, almost like he was worried that she had been taken away from him.  
  
While dozing off in her mom's arms she heard her brothers distress, at first she thought that when he suddenly hit the cold air it caused him to be upset and he would calm down in a little bit, that is a major shock to the system after all.  
  
When he didn't calm down she realized he was searching for her so she made a noise to comfort him and let him know she was still here so he would stop crying. It worked he quieted down immediately.  
  
He sighed in relief his sister wasn't gone and he wasn't alone. He just hoped they would be together always because the thought of being without her made him whimper. When he did she whimpered with him after all she could understand his fears she did not want to be separated from him either.  
  
These two siblings had already established a powerful connection in the womb, one that would always be present through out their lives.  
  
James took a good look at his son now that he was nestled in his arms and calm. He was a gorgeous little boy his hair looked black yet when you looked closer it seemed more brown than black, his eyes were the same intense green as his sister's.  
  
The people in the waiting room had heard the first cry but it had stopped a few moments after starting.  
  
The second baby kept crying and sounded distressed for several moments before suddenly stopping everyone worried that something may have happened to the child.  
  
A few minutes later a nurse showed Fleamont and Euphomia Potter as well as Sirius and Remus Black into the hospital room where the twins and their mother were resting, and James was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hand.  
  
Fleamont could not help but ask what happened that had upset the second child so much. James told them all what occurred and everyone was relieved that nothing major had happened.  
  
Lord and Lady Potter fell in love with both their grandchildren instantly. Sirius was made the godfather of the twins. Everyone could tell these two had a special connection, when they tried to put them in different bassinets they both started crying and whimpering immediately and had to be placed in the same cot. The little girl was much quieter than her brother but still was quite vocal about being separated from her brother.  
  
Their daughter was named Divinity Lilliana Potter, their son they named Hadrian James Potter and he would be the Potter heir.  
  
Two weeks later Severus and Regulus had a set of twins of their own, their son was named Orion Amorous Snape-Prince Black he was the eldest and their daughter Delphine Walburga Snape-Prince Black was their second.  
  
They had found out that Severus was actually a pure blood his father had been a squib they thought maybe it was because Severus grandmother had a rough delivery and died during child birth.  
  
It had been decided when Severus stepped down from being Lord Snape-Prince, Orion would be the Snape heir taking over the title Lord Snape, while his sister Delphine would claim the title of Lady Prince.  
  
Both families were overjoyed with their new editions. Life was good, if only it could stay that way.  
  
October 31, 1981  
  
It was late in the evening Divinity and Hadrian were supposed to be in bed an hour ago but they would not calm down, they had been getting more and more upset as the night progressed.  
  
Hadrian who was usually happy and smiling was now crying loudly and clinging to Lily as if his life depended on it.  
  
Divinity was usually the calm quiet one who liked to observe and explore her surroundings with her twin. She could always calm down Hadrian with a touch or sound, however at the moment she was just as distressed as her brother and was clinging desperately to James. Even when sick she didn't fuss this much and was relatively easy to calm down, yet now she seemed more upset than Hadrian.  
  
Something was off and they knew it couldn't be good, they had been moved to Godrics Hollow a few months before because Albus said it would be safer for them, though James didn't believe it because Potter Manor had more wards and safety measures in place including blood wards and a special ward that prevented anyone from entering without express permission from the Potter family.  
  
Another thing Albus had insisted on was a secret keeper they were told to give Peter Pettigrew the responsibility. Peter had been off the last couple of months and they weren't sure it was a good idea but if Albus had said it was then it must be. Fleamont said he was a good man and should be trusted above all else. James and Lily had their doubts about Albus himself there was always something unusual about him and the older they got the less they trusted the grandfather persona.  
  
Suddenly Divinity pointed to the door and said, "Bad, no, no, no. Go bye bye."  
  
At 15 months Divinity and Hadrian spoke pretty well. They also were actively walking, in fact Divinity got Hadrian started walking.  
  
Flashback six months earlier...  
  
Tired of always crawling and not being able to explore properly Divinity had stood pulling herself up with the table, she then turned to her brother, who seemed uneasy with her standing, and said one word, 'up'.  
  
Hadrian shook his head and told her, 'no' but she kept trying, after a few minutes Divinity got frustrated sat down and started crying. Hadrian was so shocked he made his sister cry he had to fix this, he leaned over and hugged his sister while kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Once Divinity calmed down Hadrian stood and said, 'up'. Divinity looked at her brother uncertain if he meant it but the determined look in his eyes said he did. She stood reached for her brothers hand, taking it in her own they took one step and then and another. Hand in hand they took their first steps. Their parents, grandparents and godfathers had seen everything. It was a big moment for all of them.  
  
After that when one wanted to do something the other followed not wanting to upset each other and drawing courage from one other, they really were inseparable and their connection kept getting deeper and stronger.  
  
Back to present.  
  
James told Lily to take Hadrian and run while he held on to Divinity they tried to apparate but nothing happened. It dawned on them that the wards had been changed, they could not escape, they were trapped.  
  
Suddenly the door flew off the hinges and James put Divinity in her bassinet while Lily put Hadrian next to her. They stood between their children and the door drawing their wands, awaiting the battle to come.  
  
The dark lord walked right into the house with Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore right behind him.  
  
James and Lily stared in disbelief they had been betrayed by the one person they were told to trust beyond all else because he had their best interests at heart. What a hoax, wasn't he the defeater of the Dark Lord Grindenwald and the leader of the light side, what was he doing with the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I am sorry to do this James, Lily, but I need you to make a decision. Would you rather have all of you die except Hadrian of course, or would you rather hand Divinity over to the dark lord to do with as he pleases." Albus questioned.  
  
"If we hand her over who's to say she would survive?" Lily questioned angrily.  
  
"I have a contract drawn up that says I will choose who will raise her and they cannot harm her in anyway, shape, or form. If they do they will lose their magical abilities and suffer all of their days." Tom stated calmly.  
  
"She will be safe? What about Hadrian we don't want him harmed either." James stated.  
  
"He will not be harmed, he will be sent to Lily's sister to raise." Albus said.  
  
"No, not my sister. Give him to Sirius to raise and we will allow this." Lily stated.  
  
"Lily are you seriously going to agree to this?" James asked.  
  
"I see no other way, do you?" Lily countered.  
  
James sighed heavily he knew his wife had weighed all the other options already and this was the best possible outcome, his answer was simple but sad, "No I do not."  
  
Tom made the corrections to the contract that Hadrian would go to a magical family, either Sirius or one related by blood and Divinity would be sent to a person of his choosing in an undisclosed location to be raised by them as he instructed.  
  
James and Lily signed the papers without questioning what would happen to them. They figured as long as their children were safe and taken care of, it did not matter.  
  
Reinhard Lestrange entered the house with an unknown child who resembled their daughter in his arms, he handed over the child to Peter, she shifted in her sleep. James and Lily had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
The dark lord handed Divinity to Reinhard who left immediately to take her to the contact who would take the child to the next person, she would be given to at least 12 people before she would be delivered to her new home.  
  
James and Lily had lowered their wand and now stared down the wand of Tom Riddle who said, "I am surprised you didn't think to ask what would happen to you."  
  
"As long as our children are safe, what happens to us is irrelevant." Lily stated with conviction, James nodded in agreement.  
  
When Tom smiled and said, "Spoken like a true mother. I wish my mother had been like you. I am sorry about all of this, however, when Dumbledore suggested this deal I could not resist."  
  
"That is my cue to take my leave, plausible deniability and all. The less I see the less can be claimed against me." Albus said chuckling softly.  
  
James glared after him he should have run and hidden all of them away somewhere Albus could not locate them, though knowing him and his connections he would have found them and killed them all, except Hadrian of course. Their children had a chance to survive this way.  
  
Tom raised his wand but knowing that they actually loved their children, unlike his parents, made him hesitate. He would kill for parents like this. Then an idea occurred to him and he smiled, this idea would work perfectly.  
  
Tom had Peter put the unknown girl in the empty cot and attacked.  
  
An explosion within the house caused the roof to cave in. Harry started crying, his head hurt and his sister was taken away from him. Why did this happen and where was his sister why didn't she answer with a calming sound it was all too much to bear. He let the darkness overtake him knowing in his heart nothing would be the same.  
  
Within minutes a crowd had gathered in the streets to see what happened.  
  
Severus who had heard the dark lord was going after Lily, James and the children, rushed to the house to see Hadrian being brought out by Hagrid and handed to Sirius Black he looked confused for a moment before he started crying holding a quietly sleeping Hadrian.  
  
James and Lily were brought out one by one and moved to St. Mungo's Hospital, via an ambulance. When they brought out a small body bag his heart dropped it seems Divinity, the daughter of the Potter family had died. Severus felt a pain of loss at such a young life being lost.  
  
Another body bag, this time adult sized, was brought out, it contained the body of one Peter Pettigrew.  
  
First people would think that Peter was trying to protect the Potter's, later at the hospital they would find traces of a spell that protected the Potter family from death. Hadrian had full protection spells while Lily and James had partial ones that were not completed before the attack. Divinity had not even had one started, it appeared that the attacker started with her.  
  
The caster of the spells that protected the family was none other than Tom Marvoloe Riddle. The attacker was Peter Pettigrew, close personal friend and classmate of James and Lily Potter.  
  
The questions were adding up and with no answers all they could do was speculate. Where was Tom Riddle and what happened to him? His wand found in the wreckage with his clothes singed, this made people believe that he was destroyed completely by Pettigrew in his violent attack.  
  
Somewhere on a different continent Reinhard handed the child off to another person, he handed the child over and watched as they left right away. His job complete, he turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly someone stepped out of the darkness and into the light, Reinhard reached for his wand but before he could grab it he was killed. One down eleven more to go.  
  
As the child was handed off time and again each person was murdered, the body gathered just to be dropped off elsewhere so as not to leave a trail to where Divinity had been taken.  
  
As the child reached her destination she was prepped for a very important ritual that would make her apart of her new family, cutting ties to her old one. She would be raised as a pure blood lady with the best upbringing to prepare her for the future she was destined for.  
  
Twelve bodies were dumped in the middle of Diagon Alley which caused an uproar. Reinhard Lestrange and Fleamont Potter were two of the victims. The other bodies were wizards and witches that lived in London.  
  
Who did this? What was the purpose? Were they being punished for something? What was the connection they shared that had them killed and dumped together?  
  
People everywhere rejoiced the news, the dark side was defeated. The death eaters were rounded up and the dark mark had faded.


End file.
